


Ахой, морячок!

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Ahoy, Sailor!byfullofwander, запрос отправлен





	Ахой, морячок!

**Author's Note:**

> [Ahoy, Sailor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320124) by [fullofwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofwander/pseuds/fullofwander), запрос отправлен

Сукин сын.

— Ахой, добро пожаловать на палубу, — неубедительно произнес Стив. Прямо перед ним стоял последний человек, которого он бы хотел сейчас встретить.

— Ахой, морячок, — ответил Билли, растягивая слова и распутно ему улыбаясь. Блядь, ну конечно. Он устроил руки на разделявшем их прилавке и откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул, глядя, как Билли переводит взгляд с дурацкой бескозырки на матроску, где на груди гордо красовался бейджик с его именем. В принципе, с «ахой» еще можно было бы смириться, если бы ему не приходилось носить эту нелепую униформу. Но увы, форма была обязательна. 

— Ого, да вы только посмотрите на эти шортики! — загоготал Билли, перегнувшись через прилавок, чтобы получше рассмотреть его голые щиколотки. Стив изо всех сил старался замереть на месте и не переступать с ноги на ногу. Он чувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. 

— Придурок, ты хочешь чего-то или нет? — пробормотал он и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что менеджера нет в пределах слышимости.

А когда повернулся обратно, то обнаружил, что уже Билли тянется к нему через прилавок, пытаясь сорвать с него бумажную бескозырку, которая и без того на честном слове держалась. 

Когда Стив увернулся, он спросил:

— Что это за херня у тебя на голове, Харрингтон? — а потом запрокинул голову и громко расхохотался. — Только посмотри на этот берет!

Стив машинально шлепнул его по руке и, ойкнув, сделал шаг назад. Билли тоже отступил и поднял руки вверх, давая понять, что сдается, но продолжил пялиться на Стива с видом, который буквально вопил о том, что он думает все то, о чем Стив и знать не желает.

Господи, ну по крайней мере, он не взбесился. Пока что.

Стив с нажимом провел рукой по лицу, по шее, а затем поправил эту нелепую бескозырку с дурацкой надписью «Ахой». 

— Чего. Ты. Хочешь? — чуть ли не по слогам процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Билли поменялся в лице. В глазах мелькнуло что-то недоброе, но быстро сменилось выражением притворной невинности. Но Стив не купился на это.

— Всего лишь рожок мороженого, красавчик, — сказал Билли и сделал паузу, чтобы провести языком по нижней губе, а затем откинулся назад и сунул руки в карманы. Стив подозрительно сощурился. — Ну, знаешь, такое большое, сливочное, чтобы можно было есть не спеша.

Стив поджал губы. Что ж, не так уж и плохо. Но мог бы обойтись и без этих гадких двусмысленностей.

— С каким вкусом? — спросил он.

— Сладкое, — тут же ответил Билли, даже не заглянув в меню. Потому что разумеется в этой забегаловке можно было найти не только обычное ванильное мороженое. Сладкое, подумать только! Стив чуть не прыснул от смеха. 

Он быстро пробил покупку, а затем отвернулся, чтобы выполнить заказ. Но стоило ему это сделать, как его внимание привлек громкий свист. Он оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Билли глазеет на его задницу.

— Харрингтон, а сзади эти шортики смотрятся вообще в облипку!

Стив закатил глаза, достал вафельный рожок и потянулся за ложкой для мороженого. 

Игнорируй его, просто игнорируй. 

К тому же, очень сомнительно, чтобы эти шорты были короче или теснее, чем его баскетбольная форма.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, придурок, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросила начальница Стива, появившись вдруг из ниоткуда. Она так его напугала, что он от неожиданности зачерпнул полную ложку мороженого. Стоило Стиву сообразить, что она слышала его комментарий, как он густо покраснел. 

— Никаких проблем. Морячок просто накладывал мне мороженое в рожок, — вмешался Билли и обольстительно улыбнулся. 

— Ладно тогда, — расслабилась та, поддавшись его чарам. Она прочистила горло. — Стиви, я на перерыв.

— О чем речь, Джина, — ответил он, накладывая мороженое в вафельный рожок.

Она обошла прилавок и, прежде чем скрыться в глубине ресторанного дворика, улыбнулась Билли.

Когда Стив повернулся к Билли с готовым заказом, его ухмылка стала торжествующей. Стив без слов протянул ему рожок, не отрывая глаз от прилавка, на который уже капало подтаявшее мороженое.

«А теперь уходи, придурок», — напряженно думал он, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. 

Но, разумеется, Билли никуда не ушел. Он просто стоял там, наблюдая, как Стив вытирает прилавок, и лизал мороженое. Краем глаза Стив мог видеть, как между губ то и дело мелькал розовый язык, когда он неторопливо облизывал шарик мороженого.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь играть с тобой в гляделки, — резко сказал Стив, и решительно опустил голову. И тут же вляпался локтем в засохшее мороженое, которое ему теперь никак не удавалось оттереть.

Билли ничего не сказал, просто продолжил медленно, изучающе облизывать мороженое, с хрустом откусывая от вафельного рожка.

Черт бы его побрал.

Стив поднял глаза и тут же встретился с Билли взглядом.

— Что? — прошипел он.

Билли невинно распахнул глаза, продолжая слизывать тающее мороженое. Оно уже стекало вниз по его руке. Все это время он не отрывал глаз от Стива. Он втянул в рот указательный палец и с хлюпающим звуком вынул его изо рта. 

Стив вжался в прилавок, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что не замечает свою реакцию на это похабное зрелище.

— Можно мне салфетку? — спросил Билли и помахал блестящей от слюны рукой.

Стив на ощупь достал из-за кассы стопку салфеток и швырнул ее Билли, на что тот приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся. Поймав салфетку, он медленно вытер руки и выкинул ее в мусорку.

— Еще увидимся, морячок, — сказал он и ушел, покачивая бедрами.

Сукин сын, мать его за ногу.


End file.
